Jugando una tragedia
by rottenArtist
Summary: ¿Que harías por vengar a tu moirail? El ex patriota arriesgo su vida para ello aunque ahora tiene confusos sentimientos por Grand Highblood luego de volver para informarle y prevenirlo sobre el intento de revolución de Summoner y tener que permanecer allí casi cautivo mientras el sangre morada se prepara para la pelea. (Ghb x Darkleer, Darkleer Mindfang y Ghb Redglare)
1. Chapter 1

Introducción.

Eres Darkleer… Sangre azul índigo, bueno, no importa que sangre tengas, fuiste exiliado. Llevas tu hoofbeast robótico tan rápido como este puede ir quieres alcanzar aquel barco… Sus palabras retumban en tu cabeza sobre todo su petición "Promete que no te olvidarás de mí". Estúpido, estúpido, ¡Estúpido! No debiste limitarte a prometer eso, quizás aún tienes tiempo, no te molestas en siquiera esquivar a los otros trolls que se metan en tu camino, ¡Debes llegar! Te insultan, cuestionan pero no logras escuchar mucho, ni una palabra completa te pueden decir, vas muy rápido como para eso pero es que es natural, vez el océano… Ves el barco. "Por favor está a salvo, por favor, por favor." Te dices una y otra vez, tu moirail y quien te ayudo a escapar al momento de tu exilio… Días atrás te fue a ver, te pidió ocultases algo y aparte… Se despidió de ti pues te anuncio que moriría en unos cuantos días, por eso te pidió que ocultarás aquello, haces que el robot de un salto al la acera del barco.

-¡Mindfang!.- La llamas mientras pegas un salto de la bestia mecánica y corres a la parte baja buscándola y llamándola y lo primero que vez es a la pirata caer sangrando y a Summoner irse de allí por una de las ventanas con su arma manchada de la sangre de esta, no lograste apreciar las lágrimas que derramaba aquel sangre baja, ni siquiera lo sabes, pero el mismo destruyo su corazón al matarla.

-E-Ex…. Dark…er…- Te llama débilmente mientras tú te arrodillas y con cuidado la tomas en brazos, ibas a ir tras él, pero sabes bien que tu moirail preferiría que te quedes con ella en sus últimos momentos.  
- Mindfang… - Quieres disculparte pero no puedes hablar, sientes lo que se llama un "nudo" en la garganta, algo muy grande atravesado e impidiéndote hablar, unos momentos antes, solo unos minutos antes ¡Por dios! Si tan solo hubieras decidido intervenir en su destino unos cuantos minutos antes lo hubieras logrado.  
Mindfang por su parte está feliz… No morirá en soledad. La herida es grande la sangre corre rápidamente, no hay mucho tiempo…  
- M… Me preg…nto… si valdrá… la pena… haberlo dejado… matarme…- Tú no sabes que responder, la ideología de Summoner es infantil y patética comparada a la de Signless, no puedes responder, no quieres quebrarte frente a ella y hacerla sentir culpa en su lecho de muerte. –N…no estas…. Enojado… conmigo… ¿Verdad?- En ese momento ella te dio una mirada triste he hizo unos ojos grandes como cuando ambos eran niños, de forma discreta respiras profundo y niegas con la cabeza, y te quitas ese casco que por tantos ciclos ha ocultado tus ojos con esos cristales oscuros suavizas tu mirada tanto como puedes y suavemente lo pones en su cabeza, ella sonríe débilmente y usa de la fuerza que le queda para tomar su sombrero de pirata y ponerlo en tu cabeza pese a tus insistencias de salvar fuerza pero tú y ella saben que no sobrevivirá, ¿Para qué contenerse? Lo otro poco de fuerza que le queda la usa para estirar el dedo medio e índice y cerrar los otros, tú haces lo mismo con tu otra mano juntando tus dedos con los delgados y pequeños (comparados con los tuyos) de ella.

-Adiós… Hor...uss…- Cae su mano "rompiendo" el símbolo y al ella perder su vida por completo, levantaste la mirada y solo entonces notaste unos cuantos fieles seguidores de ella atestiguando su muerte y su lado más suave, les notas cierto miedo pero no sabes que lo que se los está causando eres tú mismo, tu expresión teniendo varios sentimientos acumulados, tu mirada ardiendo en deseos de venganza, tu boca mostrando esos sobre saltantes blancos y afilados dientes al fruncir el ceño inconscientemente, pero te detienes. –Aranea…- Luego de tantos ciclos solares le llamas por su nombre verdadero así como ella hizo segundos antes de morir, no "Marquesa Tejedora Mindfang", no "Ejecutor/Exiliado Darkleer", Solo Aranea Serket y Horuss Zahhak, esa expresión que inquietaba a los seguidores de tu moirail se rompe en tristeza cuando derramas lágrimas diciendo una vez más su nombre, entonces le abrazas permitiéndote perder la seriedad y frialdad que siempre te caracterizaron. "Es tan… Injusto… Summoner quiere un cambió para su gente sangre baja la cual es esclavizada y matada como si no fuese nada y lo primero que él hace es actuar de la misma forma matando a la troll que le crío y amo y jamás cargo contra los sangres baja… ¡Es tan hipócrita!" pensaste… Pero por la mirada de los trolls del lugar te diste cuenta que quizás lo dijiste en voz alta en realidad. Muerdes tu labio inferior viendo lo inútil que es limpiar tus lágrimas pues más vuelven a salir, le das una mirada a todos ellos.

- Sé que esto es solo una fracción de lo que yo hice como ejecutor.- Dices arreglándotelas para que tu voz no se quiebre, confías el cuerpo a los seguidores y te pones de pie, no volverás a tomar el casco que está usando tu moirail muerta, es de ella ahora, quitas el sombrero de tu cabeza y lo miras, dejarás que tus deseos de venganza ganen esta vez y harás un movimiento muy arriesgado, aprietas el sombrero en tus manos sin dañarlo, tomas un mapa que había sido guardado con recelo y vuelves a cubierta subiéndote al robot de nuevo, sabes muy bien a donde debes ir.


	2. Imprevista-mente Cautivo

La noche se va acentuando mientras el calmado galope del hoofbeast robótico resuena cada que toca el suelo al correr, me quite el sombrero de pirata de mi moirail, la verdad nunca fui de aquellos trolls que se imponen algo y lo hacen ya que después de salir del barco me dirigí al bosque y visite cada cueva buscando a … Disciple, sucedió lo que ya presentía pero no la culpo, si la perdida de Mindfang fue tan dolorosa ¿Qué habrá sentido ella al ser multiplicado por tres? Pero me dijo algo sobre la revolución del Summoner, ella conoce bien la palabra del Signless así que me he confiado en lo que ella dijo. "Detenlo." Me tomo un rato darme cuenta porque, tuve que darle una ojeada a lo que escribió en la cueva lo cual era la palabra de su matesprite para entender por qué me dijo eso, es por qué Summoner solo odia a los alta sangres no importa si estos no han hecho nada malo o incluso eran secretos seguidores de Signless, el solo los odia y quiere erradicarlos y Disciple, al igual que seguramente su matesprite, saben lo mal que eso está en realidad ¿De que serviría un cambió si será exactamente lo mismo pero con los sangres alta como víctimas? Sería como repetir la misma canción una y otra vez pero en reversa… Pero la mentalidad infantil de Summoner esta tan mal que seguramente esta destinado a perder aunque Mindfang me dijo hace meses que el planeaba ir de lleno no contra todos los sangres alta, sino contra Grand Highblood... No. No le serviría de nada llegar de sorpresa contra él, al tener a todos los sangres alta en su contra Summoner está destinado a perder y no lo digo por arrogancia pero si el realmente fuese una amenaza grande como la que Signless por accidente fue ¿No lo hubieran mandado a matar ya? Él está destinado a perder y _ellos _lo saben, pero aun así me estoy dirigiendo con mi antiguo jefe ya que quiero que sepa en qué días y por donde atacarán, Es por Mindfang, quiero que Summoner caiga en total fracaso y sin tener el honor de decir que logro sorprender a los sangres alta, sé que también tienen un secreto oculto y es su máxima arma, pero no sé qué es.  
Pese a todos estos ciclos, sé que voy por el camino correcto hacia la colmena de Grand Highblood porque la gente va disminuyendo cada vez mas iba respirando profundo calmando mi propio miedo sé lo que debo hacer y lo haré o moriré en el intento, luego de ser exiliado juré que no volvería a involucrarme en algo así pero aquí me tienen ahora, al ver esas grandes y pesadas puertas detuve al hoofbeast y me baje de este y me dirigí a abrir la puerta sin pedir permiso pues sé que si hacia eso él no me daría la oportunidad de explicarme, comencé a caminar hacia el oscuro fondo que es donde el trono esta, mirando de reojo las paredes "decoradas" con sangre de trolls y algunas cabezas que él considera que valen la pena colgar como trofeos, había mucha mas sangre en la pared que cuando la última vez que estuve aquí, no me sorprende. Busque con la mirada a Grand y cuando estaba por enteramente mirar al trono me distraje al ver la cabeza de Dualscar colgando de la pared, apuesto a que si yo hubiera hecho eso me hubiesen torturado hasta la muerte… Pero si le hizo eso a alguien de sangre más alta ¿Qué me haría a mí? Un insignificante sangre baja. Voltee hacia el gran trono para descubrir que el no estaba allí, era imposible que se levantara y se fuera a otro lado mientras yo veía la cabeza del Orphaner, tuve el mal presentimiento de que el estaba justo del lado más vulnerable de todo ser viviente: La espalda, me giré con miedo y lento hacia atrás y lo primero que vi fue el pecho y hombros de Grand Highblood pues como su nombre insinúa él es muy grande en estatura.

- ¡H-Highblood!- exclamé en sorpresa y miedo echándome hacia atrás de un salto involuntario, pero me tomo por el cuello alzándome del suelo y poniéndome a su altura, forzándome a enfrentarlo.

-¿No sabes lo que significa exilio?- No le respondí tanto por que le presión en mi cuello apenas me dejaba respirar como por que no sabía cómo explicarme. -¡¿QUIERES QUE TE HAGA ENTENDER QUE SIGNIFICA EXILIO?!-. Alzó esa grave, casi grutural, voz suya de forma amenazante, él sabía que no era capaz de hablar pero solo quiere verme intentar hacerlo para entretenimiento pero por pura suerte se me cayó el mapa y él lo vio, me dejo caer y recogió el mapa mirándolo y después se giró hacia a mí. –Explícame esa mierda…- me ordenó así que me puse de pie titubeando y entonces comencé a explicarle lo mismo que Mindfang a mí me había explicado unas semanas antes de enterarse de su muerte. Lo hizo porque no sabía aun que moriría en manos de su matesprite y yo mucho menos entonces al ser de confianza estuvo en la libertad de contármelo pero ahora yo estoy aquí delatando el elaborado plan… Confieso que no lo haría si Summoner no hubiese asesinado a Mindfang.

-Planea hacerlo así.- Le mostré donde se supone es el lugar en el que estamos en este momento. –Un pequeño (Comparado con los que los sangres alta poseen) ejército de sangres baja llegarán por este camino marcado con tinta, todo este trazo, indica la dirección que están tomando.- Mindfang para explicarme, había ya trazado el camino y después tachado donde acamparían, en el primer campamento estarían allí 2 días, en el segundo 3, y después 2, por supuesto advertí de algún arma o algo poderoso el cual no tenía conocimiento de que era, Mindfang planeaba que ambos atestiguáramos eso así que solo me dijo que sería una sorpresa y jamás me dijo que era, por supuesto mentí sobre como obtuve esta información.

Grand Highblood dibujo una gran sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y fue creciendo conforme iba terminando de explicar, lo hice breve y no di muchos detalles, pero primero necesito su confianza.

-HONK…- Al hacer ese sonido comenzó a arrastrarme pasando después de su trono, una puerta oculta detrás de este. ¿Defenderme? Yo una vez creí que era capaz de hacerlo hasta que me di cuenta de lo engañoso que su cuerpo era, tiene un torso musculoso normal… Pero los antebrazos se ven o son un poco más delgados que los míos y después se agrandan los brazos y manos, no creo que sea posible que su fuerza se resguarde en estos últimos pero sí me dejo claro las veces que llegué a fallarle que él es más fuerte que yo y aparte poderoso… No tengo opción.

-¿Q-Que está haciendo…?- Pregunte aunque yo sentía que iba a matarme, no respondió, llegamos a una habitación extraña y me arrojo allí y me puso un collar como si fuese un esclavo, este tenía una cadena que se unía a la pared, puedo romperlo.

-Suena creíble pero NO CONFIÓ EN TI, así que te quedarás y me ayudarás mientras planeo el contra ataque… Si intentas escapar oiré cuando rompas la maldita cadena… Y ENTONCES VENDRÉ A PONERTE EN TU LUGAR.- Fue claro, la cadena no es para retenerme si no para escuchar si intento escaparme, al igual que la puerta, solo asentí aliviado de que no haya intentado matarme.

-Vengarás a tu moirail, unos simples sangres baja no significan NADA para nosotros.- Con eso comenzó a caminar saliendo de allí… Solo puedo esperar me deje en libertad cuando todo acabe.


	3. Marcado

Grand Highblood.

Caminas de regreso a tu trono, sabes que el necesitar saber más sobre la próxima guerra o bien intento de ataque fue solo un pretexto para mantener allí al exiliado pero lo que no sabes es porque lo quieres retener aquí contigo… A tu alcance, en tu poder, siempre ha sido así pero cuando fue exiliado y Redglare murió lo resentiste más. ¿Por qué? Fácil: Antes de que se jugara su propia vida por dejar ir a aquella sangre olivo, estaba casi todo el tiempo contigo, cerca de ti, obedeciéndote y ocupado, suficiente como para el mismo ver los cuadrantes rojo y negro como una pérdida de tiempo, cualquiera que se interesara por él ya sea por sus modales o simple físico quizás, sabías que sería rechazado aunque sabías muy en el fondo que la mayoría que según tu eran pretendientes quizás solo eran amigos o compañeros suyos, pues llegaste a incluso sospechar de Dualscar solamente por qué ambos se saludaron, estabas celoso… Y no te dabas cuenta. No sabes que sientes por él sangre azul, si lo ves como kismesis y solo eres celoso y posesivo para buscar dañarlo de la misma forma o si lo quieres como… ¡No, ni hablar! Imposible, algo que tú misma demencia te hizo dejar de sentir ¿Lo sentirías por un simple sangre alta deshonorable y traidor? Claro que no... No, no, no… Niegas sacudiendo tu cabeza y dando un gruñido, mejor enfocarse en aquella advertencia que te dio, Summoner… Matesprite de la marquesa tejedora Mindfang, siendo tan insolente, tan patético y mal agradecido al matarla a ella quien le cuido desde pequeño y amo, eso te hace sonreír dando incluso una leve risa, desde allí ya comenzamos mal ¿No? Pero si en tan poco tiempo planea atacar solo deja dos posibilidades: Él sabe que te enterarías y debe actuar lo antes posible o está ocultando algo, ósea, algún as bajo la manga lo cual puede ser suficientemente poderoso para hacerlo sentir seguro, el montón de débiles sangres baja no significan nada, son pequeños y delgados comparados con la mayoría de sangre alta, estás listo para afrontarlo, lo que sea que el intente o tenga para usar en contra tuya…  
Puedes escuchar la cadena que pusiste en el sangre azul moverse un poco, quizás explorando un poco la pequeña zona en la que lo encerraste, suspiras y te pones de pie y decides volver con el solo es necesidad de verlo por lo que en el camino vas pensando en que decirle o que pretexto usar… No importa. Ahora es casi tu esclavo y tú eres quien manda y no tienes por qué darle explicaciones de nada dejas de escuchar la cadena pues él se quedó quieto escuchándote venir y abres la puerta de golpe, el mantiene esa "expresión" seria aunque en realidad es muy inexpresivo, caminas hacia él por lo que el retrocede un poco pero con la cadena lo obligas a acercarse y lo sientas por lo que procedes a sentarte tú también.

- BIEN CABRON, ¿Que tanto sabes o sospechas que puede intentar usar ese sangre baja?- Habías razonado que no necesitabas razón o explicación y acabas de inventar querer más información del Summoner, pero esa expresión fría te hizo sentir que él no sentiría nada… Si fuese alguien que puedes saber que tiene sentimientos habrías hecho lo que querías hacer pero este sangre azul no muestra emociones y seguro el piensa algo parecido sobre ti, no muestras emociones más que ira. Solo eso, lo demás solo es maldad en ti… Tiene razón, pero tienes cierta atracción por él y no puedes negarlo pero tampoco sabes cómo mostrarlo y no sabes tampoco si son sentimientos "rojos" o "palidos" solo sabes que quieres tenerlo y no lo dejarás ir, así el mismo se oponga no lo dejarás.  
-B-Bueno… Puede tener algo que Mindfang robo hace tiempo o algo así…- No quieres oír nada de la guerra por lo que lo callas poniendo tu gran mano contra su boca algo fuerte y te acercas a él sin descubrir su boca para que no pregunte nada, solo lo apegas un poco y te quedas en silencio bufando, sientes sus manos sobre la tuya y su mirada confundida pero no lo volteas a ver, solo le sujetas, su cuerpo se va relajando y confiando o al menos ya no retrayéndose, esperas un poco más antes de soltar su boca asegurando que no te preguntara porque hiciste eso, lentamente bajas tu mano a su hombro mientras sientes tus pulmones hacer un esfuerzo para decir lo que quieres pero no lo dices igual, pero ahora que lo piensas está bien, aun no es tiempo mejor esperar.

-Cabrón… ¿Por qué dejaste ir a la sangre olivo?- Preguntas, es casi tu único obstáculo y pese a que el intenta evadir aquello, tu sabes que Mindfang era moirail de Darkleer lo que te lleva a pensar en que era Disciple, sientes algo de enojo en pensar que quizás él tiene sentimientos rojos.

-… Es alguien que conozco desde que era pequeño… - el solo se limitó a decir eso te alivia a medias. –Creo que éramos matesprites o algo así.- al oír eso apretaste su hombro a lo que él se tensó y sobresalto intento soltarse, le tomas de su largo y lacio cabello y le sujetas las muñecas para mantenerle inmóvil, le remueves aquel casco que es un estorbo para ver sus ojos, después tiras de su cabello para que incline su cabeza hacia atrás y usas tus filosos colmillos para morder el cuello de su armadura y tirar de este para bajarlo, tu nariz descansa del constante olor a sangre y se cambia por ese olor a colonia o algo así, aspiras su aroma y le lames el cuello levemente y después posas tus colmillos sobre su piel y ejerces una ligera presión la cual va aumentando hasta que consigues algo de sangre y procedes a lamerla ignorando las preguntas pero atento a sus reacciones, estremeciéndose dando un leve gemido y un jadeo, continuas lamiendo su cuello y sangre. Quizás él no sabe pero eso fue para marcarlo como tuyo, eso fue a manera territorial y romántico pero muy a tu modo y lentamente te separas de una zona tan vulnerable que es su cuello y lo miras a los ojos y se estremece al ver tus ojos morados viendo directamente a los suyos.

-Mío.- Respondes a su mirada interrogante y con ligero miedo antes de atraerlo de nuevo, él se mantiene algo sumiso por miedo seguramente.


End file.
